


no regrets

by SaltyKumquats



Series: Psyche Proclaimed [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Fanart, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyKumquats/pseuds/SaltyKumquats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave will know what to do. After all, he's a good kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no regrets

As the young woman lies there with her own sword in her gut, the vision fading from her burning eyes and her fingers curling around an orange feather, she briefly wonders if she did alright. But then she smiles, at ease.

Dave will know what to do. After all, he's a good kid.

She believes in him.

 

\------- scratch -------

 

shit

dave  
davesprite  
dave where are you

oh  
thats right  
he  
...shit  
ah jesus this hurts like a biaaah  
nnnggggffff  
f  
fuck  
god my eyes all this fucking green fire and  
damn that motherfucker

 

 

did i do alright  
was it  
is it gonna be enough

ha  
hahaha  
what am i even saying  
kidll be fine  
hes smart and strong and everything he needs to be  
everythin  
he  
ffuc  
cant ven se nmor  
aaah

 

 

give him hell for me lil bro  
i know you can do it


End file.
